Taylor's Need!
by buns1974
Summary: This is the second fic in the 'Need' series from Taylor's POV which includes John and Taylor.


This is the second fic in the NEED series from Taylor's perspective. I hope you enjoy and as always please review!

* * *

Walking up to the door I knock and wait until the door swings open to reveal John. "Hey Taylor, come on in." He steps to the side to let me into the new apartment that Finch gave to him for his birthday.

"Hey John, you ready to get whipped, old man?" I say this every time we meet up and as usual, John simply shoots me, what mom calls, his trademark smirk shaking his head.

"So why don't you go get changed so we can start and I can kick your butt kid."

"Okay… whatever you say old man." I respond as I quickly walk towards the bathroom to change into my workout clothes. Ever since the dinner when John said he'd show me some moves, he's been doing exactly that, much to mom's dismay. At first, she flat out refused but both John and I convinced her otherwise… but if you ask me, I think it was more John than anything else I think, smirking to myself. If mom could see me smirking, she'd say I was hanging out with John too much, but then I'd just counter that by reminding her that she's usually right there with me. So I guess she should say that the both of us have been hanging out with him too much.

This comment would earn me a glare but John would divert mom's attention away from me by smirking, or flat out laughing. This would usually piss her off and they would do, what I affectionately call, their 'mating dance'. Screwing up my face, I shudder, just thinking the words mating in the same sentences as John and my mom. Gross! I need for these two to realize that they like each other already, although when I first came up with the plan to get them together, I didn't realize how much I'd come to enjoy spending 'guy' time with John. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my mom but she's a girl and there are certain things that a guy can't talk about with their mother. However, I can talk to John about everything and sometimes nothing at all; which is great since my dad is gone.

My plan was to have John show me some self-defense moves; which I knew mom would be eager to be involved in and would be reason enough for her to spend more time with John and I. Never having realized just how much I needed, whatever this was that the three of us had created. My sessions of learning self-defense usually ended with mom bringing either dinner that she'd picked up or something to cook for us.

Either way it was really nice to see her so relaxed and happy even if she and John were having a disagreement about a case, mom would still show up with dinner, all the while shooting him glares - which he usually responded to with a smirk.

The smirking always seems to rile her up… yet he does it anyway. I asked him about it once; why he deliberately pisses her off and his response was simple. He needs to smirk at her just to see her get all riled up. He says this to me as he's looking intensely at my mom.

I'm not touching that statement with a ten foot pole; as my grandmother is so fond of saying, because that would only lead to some uncomfortable answers. Just… ewww, I think! I merely take it to mean that he likes my mom. No, he needs my mom, and she needs him just as much… if not more. Now all I have to do is convince them that they need each other and it's all good.

Sighing, I walk out in sweats and a t-shirt, ready for my next lesson, but I stopped as there's a woman in John's apartment whom I've never seen before. This woman looks awfully cozy with John as they are chatting, if the way she was smiling at him is any indication.

Turning his head, John notices me and waves me over to him and his 'friend'. "Taylor I'd like you to meet an acquaintance of mine, this is Zoe." He continues with the introductions before Zoe can respond.

"And Zoe I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, this is Taylor." She looks at John then back to me and offers me her hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She says as she watches me with a curiosity that I reciprocate right back.

Deciding to take the leap, I ask. "So how do you know John?" Watching her, I can tell I've surprised her with my question but she recovers quickly.

"Actually John and I have worked together several times and as a matter of fact, we're collaborating on a case right now. And how do you know John?" She asks this as she once again looks from John and back to me, almost as if she's trying to gage our reactions. Shaking my head, I realize I've been hanging out with mom and John way too much if I'm suspicious of this Zoe person… and yet I am.

Call it instinct but I feel like she's encroaching on mom's territory where John is concerned and being the good son that I am, I feel the need to intervene on both their parts. Smirking, I decide to have a little fun of my own. John must have noticed the smirk and twinkle in my eye because he's giving me a warning look; the same look I get from mom but I ignore it and continue. "Actually, John and my mom knew each other first and then when he saved me from some really bad dudes _we_ got to know each other as well. Of course mom knows him way more than I do since they spend a lot of time together." I pause to let my words sink in so that whatever idea she has about John can just disappear right along with her as well.

I continue making sure that this woman understands that mom and I are here to stay. "Of course I know him just as well since both mom and I are always over here having dinner." Finishing this statement I cross my arms as I stand there ready to defend whatever mom and John were dancing around, eagerly blocking Zoe's intent to cut in. I needed to do this for reasons still unclear and I can feel John watching me, but he remains quiet as I stare Zoe down. John then places a hand on my shoulder, giving me a shake of his head and I nod acknowledging his 'stand down' order. Man, I feel like I'm in the Army right now. Zoe watches our interactions with curiosity as well as surprise.

Turning to John she says. "So if you and your friend could get that information, I'd greatly appreciate it and maybe we could finally have that drink we discussed." She says this last part and gives me a smirk as if to say 'take that'. But I don't have to worry because John's next words wipe the smirk right off her face and plants it firmly on mine.

"Sorry Zoe but I'm otherwise engaged at the present time." He says this giving my shoulder a squeeze and his head a slight shake but hey, I'm 15, it's not like I'm going to listen. I just jump right into the fray with both feet.

"Yeah, John's engaged to my mother. Ummm…I mean they're engaged in a relationship." Smirking I decide to continue on with my smart ass ways… as mom likes to call them. "Yep, they're usually engaging in all kinds of activities, those two." Yes, it's official I've definitely been hanging out with John _way_ too much.

John decides to jump in and intervene. "Taylor, why don't you go over there and start your warm ups while I walk Zoe out."

I know this is not a request, but an order, so I nod and start to walk away only to stop and turn. "Oh Zoe it was really nice to meet you. You should join mom, John, and I for dinner sometime." I say this with a smile as large as one of John's infamous smirks and turn to go complete my warm up.

Watching him escort her to the door I realize that as much as mom needed John in her life so did I. I needed him to talk to when the rich kids at school were making my life a living hell till I felt like screaming. I needed him to listen when I want to talk about a girl I like who doesn't even know I'm alive. And last, but never least, I needed him to continue to make my mom happy again. She was happier than I've seen her… in forever. It seems as if I needed John just as much as he needed me and mom.

After showing her out he walks towards me and I decide to bring up him and my mother. Assuming the defensive stance he taught me, I wait until John stops a few feet in front of me, taking the same position. He swings at me and I block. I swing and he blocks. We repeat the exchanging blocks and blows until I ask. "So John, tell me… when are you and mom going to stop playing games and admit how much you need each other?"

This shocks him so he doesn't block my punch which lands right on his jaw. "Oh God John, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" I ask this with concern but he merely shrugs it off and says. "Not a bad punch for a youngster." He smirks and I shake my head shooting him a smirk of my own.

"You've got a strong jaw… for an old man."

He glares and my smirk grows larger as he says. "You know, I think I have to agree with your mother. You've definitely been hanging out with me way too much, smartass." We look at each other and start laughing hard and go back to blocking and sparring but I press on with my agenda to get some answers concerning mom and John; two of the most stubborn people I've ever met.

I decide to rattle John's cage a little so I ask a really personal question. "So do you and my mom have a friend's with benefits type of relationship? Is that why you won't answer my questions?" I wait giving him my most innocent expression but if the narrowing of his eyes is any indication, he's just not buying it.

"What!" John is practically stammering he's so embarrassed by my questions and knowing this, I continue my interrogation.

"Ya know…it's when two people enter into a mutually beneficial arrangement where they engage in a purely sexual and no strings attached relationship." Inwardly I cringe, just thinking about mom and John and the word sex in the same sentence... but if this is what it takes, then so be it.

He shoots me a glare and snaps out. "I know what friends with benefits means and I would never do that to your mother." Finally! Now we're getting somewhere in my quest to make him see the light.

"Oh I get it now, it's because you have feelings for my mother right." I continue, not giving him the chance to intervene since I'm on a roll. "I totally understand you're just waiting for the right time but I have to tell you, you and mom aren't getting any younger. So I need you to just tell her already!" I said this pretty quickly because I'm almost afraid that if I don't say it now, I won't have the courage to say it later.

He's eyeing me now as if he's finally realized what I'm up to because he's having what mom calls his 'light bulb' moment. He sighs and looks me in my eye and says. "What if I did like your mother? What then?" He's tense as he waits for my response and I don't keep him waiting for long.

"Well then you tell her and she tells you and you both live happily ever after. At least that's what all the fairy tales always say, right? I don't know and neither will you if you don't tell her, for crying out loud."

He smirks at me shaking his head and says. "Your mom and I… well, it's complicated."

"You and mom are complicating what could be something special between the two of you." I'm getting frustrated and angry at this whole conversation, and it shows.

Walking over to me John places his hands on my shoulders and looks me in my eyes. "Taylor, why is this so important to you?" He watches me, waiting for my response.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask this softly… almost afraid of his answer.

"Yes." He replies. "I really want to know." Sighing, I know I'm going to have to admit how scared I am of leaving her all alone but I push on.

"I'm fifteen and in a few years I'm going to go off to college and I want to leave knowing that my mom has someone to love and take care of her. Not that she can't take care of herself, but it would be nice not to have to worry about her when I'm gone and to know that she has someone looking out for her as well." I can feel the weight of this lifting as I tell John my fears… and yet there's more left to be said, so I continue. "Watching you and her, I see how happy you make each other and I want that for her. No, I need that for the both of you because I'm going to be worried about you too you know."

He looks shocked that I've included him in my fears, if the emotion that flashes across his face was any indication. I needed him to realize that he is important to me as well and I think he needed to hear that also. And plus I think that it's been a long time since anyone was worried or concerned about his well being.

"I know I'm a kid but I'm very observant, well according to my mom I'm nosey, but hey, we all have our own opinions. But I just need the two of you to realize that you could be there for each other when I'm gone, that way mom won't work herself to death and you won't drop dead, with no one to discover your body for days because she's not around to care for you." I say the last with a slight smirk… but still serious enough to make him realize I was being honest.

"Hey!" He says and I look up as he's staring at me with an emotion I've never seen before on his face. "First I want to say thanks for entrusting me to look after your mom. I know as her son you feel a sense of responsibility towards her, but rest assured, I will make it my mission in life to make sure that she is safe and happy. You have my word on that." He pauses and swallows hard but then continues. "Because Taylor, God help me, I need her just as much." He nods, as do I and we both return to self-defense moves; having said everything that needed to be said. We as men, unlike women, don't feel the need to talk everything to death since a simple no, concludes the discussion. That was all we needed as men. And my needs would be met - if John had anything to say about it. And what I needed was for him and my mother to be happy…hopefully together.

* * *

Next up Joss's Need!


End file.
